Woven Pieces
by Orinjambie
Summary: A story based on a D&D about a girl who finds herself in Wonderland and knows only that she must find Julius and set things right. But oh the things she must do before then ;3 Rated T for language, blood, and unintentional murder


Hey guys, long time no see! My last few months of summer have been busy and so I haven't been as active sadly. (so many games!) And next month I go back to school! Yippee! *shot* But anyway I'm working on the... next chapter of Quoth the Raven, for those of you who read it. I'll post it later. As for this super long pain in the hand to write, yes I originally wrote this entire story by hand in my notebook. Took me 3 months and 86 pages T_T but that's besides the point. This story here in front of your eyes and behind the glass of your monitor screen is based on a D&D that my boyfriend DM for me. It's based on Alice in the Country of Hearts and Alice in Wonderland. Note that most of what's written is from my boyfriend's marvelous and creative mind and the ooh's and aah's should be directed towards him. All I did was rewrite what I remember, add details, and a few extra scenes here and there for the reader's enjoyment. And as a fair warning my boyfriend isn't afraid to kill anyone if the player makes a stupid decision. Just a fair warning that I didn't have until later.

All credit for characters go to Quinrose and Lewis Carol.

* * *

Name: Vanessa Object of choice: Ipod  
Skills: Jumping, chemistry, manipulation  
Bio: Cheerful, random, idiotic, (can't take an obvious hint) afraid of the dark, paranoid, tends to get wrapped in what she's doing, caring, and clueless

Cool marble flooring presses against her cheek as she lay curled up on the ground. Black and white squares checkered the floor, reflecting the sunlight that poured in from the tall windows. Silence pressed down heavily on the girl as she bolted up with a panicked gasp.  
"What-" she looked around.  
'Where am I?' when the answer was left unanswered she stood. A wave of vertigo threatened to knock her back down again. Squeezing her eyes shut she waited for it to pass before she opened them again to take proper stock of her surroundings. Marble pillars lined the hall at regular intervals; each one was spaced at least ten feet apart. At the far end of the hall was a closed door, faint music came from the other side. It seemed to be the only door. In the very center of the hall was a banquet table set for dinner. Simply carved wooden chairs awaited their diners.  
"I wonder if it's safe to eat…" the girl murmured, sniffing a triangular sandwich. Figuring it probably wasn't she took a bite. It tasted like any other sandwich, to her disappointment. If she was going to dream then there could at least be yummy sandwiches waiting. Munching on her sandwich the girl walked down to the door. Her bare feet made no sound on the tiled flooring as she walked.  
As she drew closer the music grew louder. Someone was playing a violin; it was beautiful. The song sounded like a waltz and was fast enough to dance to. A small flicker of hope was dashed as she opened the door and found only darkness. Heart pounding she slammed the door shut and walked stiffly back to the table.  
"Definitely not going that way." she decided. Next to the platter of sandwiches was a rounded rock with the words 'Throw Me' painted in delicate white letters on it.  
"Weird," the girl mused. Raising it to her mouth she began to chew on it thoughtfully. Satisfied that it was indeed a rock she tossed it from hand to hand. The windows behind the pillars looked too tempting to resist. She threw the rock, not really aiming, and was gratified by the sound of shattering glass. The mirage of the outside landscape fell in pieces onto the ground.  
'Hope no one saw that,' the girl thought as she quickly glanced around. Like before there was no one to be seen in the hall. Nonetheless she hurried over to the window and stepped through the frame, careful to avoid the shards of glass still in the frame, and into another hallway.  
Suits of knights' armor stood guard in front of five doors. Each knight held a long sword, point down, in front of them, gripping the pommels. Dashing frantically back and forth between the suits was a white rabbit. It wore a small red jacket over a pair of beige pants. It's red eyes glanced at her from behind wire rimmed glasses.  
"Oh good someone is here." it dashed to her side and began to hop up and down, "Perhaps you can help me. You see I'm late, very late, and I need to get through the first door but these blasted suits are in my way! They need to be touched in a certain order before they'll move." The rabbit flipped out a pocket watch and froze, it's breathing increasing rapidly. Feeling slightly concerned for it the girl reached down and snapped the watch closed again.  
Instantly the rabbit exploded into action, darting between the girl and the suits of armor.  
"Alright, calm down," the girl crouched down, feeling silly for talking to a rabbit, "Do you know the order?"  
The rabbit tugged his ears and shook his head vigorously. "No, you have to figure it out. If I knew the order I wouldn't be here right now!"  
Standing back up the girl resisted the urge to shake her head; instead she examined the suits closer. Each one had a word inscribed on the chest plate, eins, drei, funf, zwei, and vier. The girl frowned, reaching out to touch the one that said eins. Dimly it began to glow. Moving to the next one she touched it, immediately the first one stopped glowing.  
"Please hurry, I really am late!" the rabbit pleaded.  
"I'm thinking, don't rush me." the girl shushed as she touched the one that said eins and then one that said zwei. This time both the suits began to glow. Walking with a little more confidence to the suit that said vier, the girl touched it and the first two ceased to glow.  
"I don't have time for this!" the rabbit shouted leaping up onto the first suit. It began to tug desperately at the arms. The suit's other arm moved, clinking softly, and flicked the rabbit off easily.  
"Holy shi- did that thing just move?" the girl backed away from the suits, expecting them to jump out and attack her.  
"Yes it did," the rabbit huffed, straightening its jacket irritably, "and I need it to move out of my way."  
The girl started to say something when a godly voice suddenly boomed, "Eins, zwei, drei, vier, funf." Something like 'It's not that hard' was muttered after but neither the girl nor the rabbit were all too sure.  
"That must be the order," They said together not really concerned that a godly voice had just spoken to them. There were already talking rabbits, moving suits, and plain sandwiches, why should a random voice be any stranger?  
Moving quickly before she forgot the order the girl touched the suits. Each one glowed brighter than the last until finally all of them glowed. As one the suits stepped forward and walked silently to the opposite wall. It was an eerie sight to behold.  
"At last." the rabbit cried not missing a beat as he threw open the first door and rushed through.  
"You're welcome, Mr. Rabbit." the girl grumbled as she followed after him. She wasn't surprised when the door opened up to yet another hall. A long rug was rolled out between two lines of pillars. At the end of the rug a short stairway led up to a throne. Sitting at the base of the steps was a man dressed in black pants and a red jacket. He was sitting cross legged in front of a campfire, a roasting stick and a marshmallow in hand. Between the girl and the marshmallow man was a white haired man, with rabbit ears, wearing the same outfit as the rabbit. His shoulders were tensed angrily.  
"Um, hello?" the girl called, unsure if she really wanted to draw attention to herself though it was inevitable that they would see her. Both men looked at her, mildly surprised.  
"Why hello there." the marshmallow man called happily, "Would you like a marshmallow?"  
"Sure!" the girl was by the fire in an instant.  
"You're not supposed to be here," the rabbit man protested trying to sound as if he had some authority.  
"Me or him?" the girl asked gesturing to the marshmallow man who looked up.  
"Both of you actually but especially you, you shouldn't have followed me in here. Didn't anyone ever teach you to not follow strangers?" the rabbit man turned on the other man, "And you," suddenly he pulled out a gun and fired, missing the marshmallow man by inches. He blanched and jumped to his feet.  
"Well I certainly don't know what's got you all riled up but there really is no need to be shooting at me" he yelled darting behind the throne. The rabbit man made to follow him but the girl jumped in front of him, arms outstretched.  
"Dude, I don't care what your problem with him is but seriously, let's not start shooting people."  
"My argument with Ace is none of your concern and neither is how I deal with him. And I'm going to have to ask you to leave seeing as you really shouldn't be in here." he started to push past her.  
"Maybe if you had stopped worrying about the time and actually explained some things, I wouldn't have followed you. It really shouldn't be that hard to get at least one answer out of someone." The girl retorted angrily, pushing the rabbit eared man back. He froze at the word 'time'.  
"I'm late!" he cried shoving past Vanessa and dashing past the throne. She snorted, muttering about the rudeness of people in this world as she walked over to the throne.  
"You can- ep!" Vanessa squeaked as the tip of a sword was pressed against her neck.  
The marshmallow man pulled back instantly, "Oh, sorry, I thought you were the other guy." He laughed sheepishly as he sheathed his sword again.  
"He's gone now so you don't have to whipping that thing around anymore." Vanessa assured, eyeing him warily. "I'm Vanessa, maybe you could help me?"  
"I don't know how much help I would be. I can't really remember anything from before I woke up earlier. My name is Ace though." Ace smiled childishly and laughed.  
"Looks like we're in the same boat then, maybe we can help each other out instead." Vanessa suggested hopefully. She wasn't all too keen on trying to figure out where to go next by herself.  
"That's a good idea. Oh, that's right; I met a guy named Julius earlier right after I woke up. He wasn't really talkative, and he looked kinda moody, but he did tell that if I need help or anything that I could find him behind the door at the top of the stairs." Ace stated proudly.  
"Do you know what door he was talking about?" Vanessa prompted impatiently when Ace was silent.  
"I have no clue." He said, retaining his cheerful pride. Vanessa slumped against the throne in exasperation. "Nice pajamas by the way."  
Vanessa realized to her embarrassment that she was still wearing the shorts and tank top that she had fallen asleep in the night before.  
"Shut up, I know this'll sound crazy but I just woke up not twenty minutes ago in a banquet hall. I wasn't planning on taking a trip when I went to bed last night." She flushed uncomfortably.  
"Really now," Ace looked thoughtful for a moment. Taking out a plain dagger he offered it to the girl. She looked at it for a moment before slowly taking it as Ace moved away from the throne and pulled out his sword.  
"Come at me," he challenged taking a ready position.


End file.
